


A Shoulder to Lean on

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little added scene for S1, Ep 14 'TKO'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder to Lean on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Rabbi Yoslov yawned loudly, but tried to cover it with his hand. Ivanova caught the movement, though, and smiled. "You look tired, Uncle."

The Rabbi smiled back. "It has been a long day, but I will be fine. It is my duty to stay."

Sinclair looked up from his position at the other side of the room. He had been silent since his arrival, being content to listen to Ivanova tell stories about her father and answer questions from other members of the Jewish community. He saw a completely different side to his second in command, and he felt privileged that she had allowed him to see it.

"Rabbi, if I may," Sinclair said softly, and waited for Yoslov to look at him. "I will sit with Susan while you get some rest."

"There is no need," the Rabbi replied.

"It would be my honour to stay with her," Sinclair told him with a smile.

Yoslov looked questioningly at Ivanova, who nodded slightly, but not before casting a curious glance at the Commander. "Well, sleep would be good. I will come back in…five hours?"

"That will be fine, although if you need more time, please take it," Sinclair said.

"Very well." Yoslov stood. "I shall see you…when I see you." He hugged Ivanova. "Susan."

"Sleep well, Uncle Yossel," Ivanova replied with a fond smile. When he had left, she turned to Sinclair. "You don't need to stay, Commander."

"Susan, I told you before, I consider you a friend," Sinclair told her. "It's my pleasure to stay with you…if you want me to, that is."

"I do, and thank you, Commander."

"Jeff, please. We're off duty," Sinclair said.

Ivanova smiled. "Alright. I'll try."

Sinclair smiled back. "Good. So, what do you want to talk about now?"

"Actually, I don't want to talk for a while," Ivanova replied. "My voice is a little hoarse. I seem to have done nothing but talk today."

"Strange. That normally doesn't bother you," Sinclair said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ivanova stared at him. "That was a wholly uncalled for comment, Jeff. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I should," he admitted, then grinned. "But I'm not."

Ivanova laughed. "I need another drink. How about you?"

He nodded. "But I'll get them."

"Thank you." Ivanova watched him rise, realising she had never seen him look so relaxed. Everyone had left a while ago, and Sinclair had divested himself of his jacket and undone the first two buttons on his shirt. It wasn't disrespectful, Ivanova knew; it was simply comfier that way. Sensing she could get away with a little cheekiness, Ivanova said, "You know, I could get used to this, being waited on hand and foot."

Sinclair's genuine laughter echoed around the room. "Dream on."

"You can sit here. Please," Ivanova said hesitantly, pointing to the other side of the couch she was sat on.

"Alright." Sinclair handed her a drink, then sat down.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ivanova turned to him. "Thank you, Jeff."

Sinclair frowned. "What for?"

"Being a friend, and being here. I didn't…I didn't realise how much I needed this, and you helped to me to see what I had tried to hide from."

"That's what friends are for," he replied softly.

"I…this is…difficult for me," Ivanova started, looking away. "But…I'm always so strong…and now…."

Sinclair leant forward and put his drink down, then touched Ivanova's arm. "Susan, you don't have to say the words, if you can't."

He held his arm away from himself, in an inviting gesture, and after a moments hesitation, Ivanova moved and leant into his embrace. As Sinclair's arms closed around her, she felt herself mould to his side, her fingers curling into his shirt. She felt safe and cared for, and not afraid to show her softer side. Sinclair didn't say anything, just held her, resting his cheek against her hair, and kept his breathing gentle.

Ivanova shifted a little, placing her ear over his heart, and let its steady beat calm her, breaking down the walls of her grief, until the first tears began to fell. She didn't sob, just cried silently, taking comfort from warmth that Sinclair was radiating. After a time, Sinclair felt Ivanova settle, and her breathing became steady, and as he looked down, he realised she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Sinclair leant his head back and simply listened to the silence.

Later, after Ivanova had read the Mourning Prayer, she sensed rather than saw Sinclair move closer to her as she started sobbing her heart out, and by that same sense she knew Yoslov was at her other side. But rather than lean towards him, Ivanova chose Sinclair, relaxing into his side again as his arm came around her, his lips against her temple, his presence soothing to her. Taking a deep breath, getting a lungful of Sinclair's unique scent, Ivanova knew she was indeed a lucky person to have him as a friend.

Even later, when he was grumbling about doing double shifts.

FIN


End file.
